


My Type

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: While on a mission together, Sam learns something new about his partner.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/gifts).



> Created for 27dis as part of the 2020 Star Spangled Secret Santa event hosted on Tumblr. To my giftee, I hope you enjoy this little bit of Maria and Sam banter.
> 
> I want to thank the mods for hosting this fun event! And I want to thank my Alpha/beta, who shall remain anonymous until the event is over, for reading it over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“If you’re not careful, Wilson, I’ll start calling you Fury,” Maria threatened.

Sam turned to face her and leaned his shoulder against the wall. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”

Taking a sip from her glass, Maria asked, “Do you want it to be?”

“No,” Sam replied. He grinned before adding, “But at least I’m better looking than Fury.”

Maria raised an eyebrow and hummed, “Hm.”

Sam raised his own eyebrow. “You think Fury is better looking than me?”

“I didn’t say that,” Maria said. “You assumed I did.”

“Is it the eye patch?” Sam whispered

Maria laughed out loud. “No.”

“The voice?”

“Nope,” Maria replied with a head shake.

“His authoritative position?”

Another headshake.

“You gotta give me something to work with, Hill,” Sam said as he shifted closer to her.

“Why do I need to give you something to work with?” Maria asked.

“Because.”

Maria took another drink to hide her laugh. Once she had her emotions under control, she looked at Sam and whispered, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were hoping this was a real date instead of a mission.”

Sam shrugged. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily, but I’m not one to date coworkers,” Maria replied. “Too messy if things go sideways.”

“Hmm. You have a point there,” Sam agreed. “But if you had to choose anyone to date that <i> _ was _ </i> a coworker, who would you pick?”

This time Maria didn’t try and hide her laugh. “You don’t give up very easily, do you?”

It was Sam’s turn to laugh. “How long have you known me?”

Maria raised her glass in his direction. “Long enough to know better.”

“There you go.” Sam clinked his glass against hers. He tipped his head back, allowing the last of his bourbon to slide down his throat. Sam nodded in Maria’s direction. “Another?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll be right back,” Sam said before he disappeared into the crowd.

Maria watched as he made his way to to the bar and shook her head. He was an interesting character, and there really was never a dull moment when he was around, if Maria liked men, she could definitely see the potential between the two of them, but it was a moot point. Director Fury knew, but he also knew that if given a mission like this one, that she would do whatever was needed to see it through to the end. Speaking of assignments, Maria and Sam needed to get off the topic of who was better looking between him and Director Fury and play the roles they were given.

“Is it the bald head?”

Sam’s voice startled Maria out of her thoughts. “What?”

“Why you think Fury is better looking than me,” Sam replied as he handed a glass to her.

Maria accepted her second dirty martini of the night as she internally berated herself for being caught unawares while out on a mission. “Thank you. And I think both of you are equally as handsome, but that’s the extent of it for me.”

Sam tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You know that pretty blonde that Cap knows?” Sam nodded. “She’s more my type.”

“Huh,” Sam mused, “never would have guessed. I can’t say I blame you though, she’s very pretty.”

Maria shrugged. “I don’t necessarily advertise it as it’s not really anyone else’s business unless I want it to be.”

“You have a point,” Sam agreed. “Have you talked to her?”

“How about we worry about my love life later and do the job we’re here to do?” Maria said with a raised eyebrow.

Sam laughed and pulled her close. “You have another point, love.”

“Of course I do,” Maria said with a grin. “We both know I’m always right.”

Brushing his lips against her ear, he murmured, “Brushing it on a bit thick, aren’t you there?”

Maria snickered. “Maybe, but it’s working. The lady who was watching us with a suspicious look is smiling now that we’re being cuddly.”

Sam chuckled in her ear, before asking, “Does that mean we have to share a kiss a midnight?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt,” Maria replied. She sighed exaggeratedly. “I guess I’ll have to take one for the team.”

“You guess?” Sam replied, poking her in the side.

Maria laughed and shimmied out of Sam’s arms. “Just kidding,” she said. Maria grabbed Sam’s hand. “Shall we get going on our job and mingle? We have a target to catch after all.”

“Lead the way then,” Sam replied. He took a drink from his new glass. Sam may have been surprised by what Maria revealed to him today, but as he thought about what she had said, it made perfect sense. Tugging her back, he pressed a kiss against her cheek and said, “Let’s do this.”


End file.
